Dear Fanfiction
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: If your in the need of a laugh, you came to the right place. The demigods write the letters to the author's of Fanfiction to think of how we're doing! It combines with comedy, pairings, jokes, messed up affairs, and a very annoyed son of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfiction,

When I discovered this site, I was horrified. Who knew kids would write Fanfics about anything? But what scared me the most was the pairing for Thalia and I. I mean, I like her only as a cousin, but in a relationship?

Uh, no.

That's never going to happen in a million years.

If I read one more story about Thalia being abused and I sweep in and save the day, I will personally hunt you down and kill you with my stygian sword.

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

**I swear this came out of no where. I was just in the need of a laugh, so I started to write this, and BOOM! This story is born. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction,

What Nico had explained to every single reader was true. Don't pair me up with him, be more realistic. Besides, I am Artemis's lieutenant and I enjoy the hunt. I would never give up to (ick) fall in love with a clueless guy. And if you do pair me up with anyone, be ready to taste lightning.

I swear to the River Styx.

So watch your back, human. Because what I am going to do to you will surprise you, and haunt you with nightmares for the rest of your life.

Enjoy.

~Thalia Grace

* * *

**I was kind of bummed out to only receive 2 reviews. I was kind of hoping to reach 10 or 15 reviews, but I think I will have to try more harder. So please tell a friend about this story, tell your cousins, _anyone_, and I hope you all review. **

**Thank you for hearing my rant. **

**~GreekMythologyFreak12. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fanfiction,

Oh, my gosh! The House Of Hades is coming out today! *squeals* I am so going to get it, and Rick better put me as a major character who saves the day. Which likely won't happen if you know who I am.

But still!

And if any reviewers out there give me spoilers, be ready to taste my wrath.

Mwuhaha! Mwuhahaha! Mwuhahahaha!

~Leo Valdez

* * *

**Alright, not my best chapter. **

**House of Hades is coming out today, which I am totally pumped about! ;)**

**But I want to tell you all something. I won'****t be like other authors who would say, _"I wouldn't update until I get 15 reviews!" _or something like that. But c'mon guys! Reviews makes me happier, which makes me update more faster! I am not trying to be so urgent here, but please? Only 3 reviews with 3 chapters? **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction,

I am going to kill the person who had told me the spoilers of House Of Hades. Now which one is it?

Is it _you? _Or is the one with the mustache? Or maybe it's the one who is giving me a funny look?

You know what? It doesn't matter either way. I am going to kill everybody, because they deserved it. Ah, killing people is so much fun when you do it with an electric spear. But I don't have one anymore, cause _someone _*Hint: Percy* broke it in half!

Curse the delinquent!

~Clarisse La Rue

* * *

**So I received the House Of Hades two days earlier (which is today), and I screamed in total 100% happiness when I retrieved it. I was so pumped to read it. Have you read the dedication Rick had wrote? I won't tell you how was it because some of y'all haven't read that part yet, but if one of y'all did, tell me about it! **

**And to add to my mood, you all reviewed for this story! Thank you so much! :D I am one happy girl on this planet. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Fanfiction,

Don't you hate it? When your girlfriend wakes you up early on Saturday morning, do you get really cranky? That's how I had felt when Annabeth woke me up. I did not had a good day after that.

But I still love her, so everything's okay.

Not for my beauty sleep, though.

~Percy Jackson

* * *

**Just thought I should add a little Percabeth. **

**I am going to start reading The House Of Hades, and if anyone spoils _anything_, this is Leo's correct quote, "And if any reviewers out there give me spoilers, be ready to taste my wrath." **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fanfiction,

I swear to the gods of Greece and Rome, whoever sent me loads of fan mail, with the words engraved, _Nico and Thalia! _on it, your dead. I already gave you the warning, but since you decided not to listen to what I said earlier in the first chapter, say goodbye to your life.

And this time I mean it.

By the way, I am _so _going to kill BloodRobert! She/he gave the author of this story, including me, a spoiler of The House Of Hades! And what she/he wrote, better not be true. Or else Rick Riordan is going to be the next victim on my list to kill.

I hate life.

~Nico Di Angelo

* * *

**So.. yeah. **

**No offense, BloodRobert! Don't want to make you angry and all, but seriously? And Nico is my favorite character! How could he be... you know? I agree with Nico. Rick Riordan is so mean. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**

**PS Other people who hadn't finished reading The House Of Hades, do not, and I repeat, do NOT search the reviews wondering what BloodRobert wrote. Unless you want a spoiler, and you want to be so angry at yourself for not listening to me, I really don't care. **

**Have a great night! **


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Fanfiction,

Has anyone seen Travis Stoll? If you have, you better tell me so I can rip his head off of what he did to me.

...

No, I will not tell you what Travis did to me.

Do you think I'm that stupid?

~Katie Gardner

* * *

**Katie is a little bit OOC in this one, but I had no more ideas, so can you all send me one? **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


	8. Chapter 8

***Contains spoilers for The House Of Hades!* **

Dear Fanfiction,

Okay.. so I read The House Of Hades and BloodRobert is right. Rick Riordan put me as a gay person! I am gay! And to make matters worse, I am gay to Percy! You know what? Rick has a dirty mind! I am going to shadow travel to where he lives, and slay him with my sword.

But, unfortunately, I can't. All the fans of PJO will chase me for killing Rick and for him stopping in the mid of The Heroes Of Olympus. I don't want to die a horrible, painful death!

Well, Clarisse would be happy about that, but you know what I mean.

Dang. I guess I am not going to kill Rick this time, which is a bummer.

As I said before, I hate life.

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

**Sorry for taking forever to update for this story. I was finishing up The House Of Hades, which is terrific! And you should all check out my new one-shot, Commitments. It's not a PercyxAnnabeth one-shot; but it's a LeoxCalypso one-shot. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Fanfiction,

Does anyone know what's going on with the children of Aphrodite? All day long, I hear screams and squeals coming from that cabin and Percy had crashed into that cabin twice, with Riptide in his hand, yelling, "Where's the monster?" It was kind of hilarious if you had seen him.

The first time was when he had woken up, and once he heard screaming, he grabbed his ballpoint pen and without managing to change into his usual attire, he raced to the Aphrodite Cabin by only wearing shorts. It was funny.

But back to the main topic.

All the girls were screaming about the new song by Zendaya Coleman. The song was name, "Replay" and they were so in love with the song that they refused to go to class. Chiron was frustrated, and so was I.

I mean, who would miss class to listen to a damn song?

Excuse my language, but seriously? Who would?

And don't you raise your hand Percy. I have my eyes locked on you.

~Annabeth Chase

* * *

**Yup, that's all I have for now. Pretty pathetic, huh? **

**Replay is a really good song, and you should all listen to it. You will instantly fall in love with it when you seen the choreography. Better yet, the lyrics. Think up on my offer. ;)**

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Fanfiction,

Have you ever wondered what if Nancy Bobofit was a monster in disguise, and she's joining the side of Gaea's army? What if maybe she wants to kill me so bad, she sends the worst monsters that exists in this world out to kill me with their claws and fangs?

Wait- what if she is Gaea?

Whoa, mind blow.

~Percy Jackson

* * *

**If you do not like my story, why should I continue? I received no reviews in the last chapter, was it really that bad?**

**I hope this chapter is better for all of you. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	11. Chapter 11

***House of Hades spoilers! If you know what I mean. ;)* **

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm really freaked out right now.

Jason kept giving me unsure glances at me, and sympathetic glances at Nico.

Nico won't talk to me, much less look at me. It seems that he's getting angrier each day.

Did I do something wrong which made Nico angry? Besides breaking my promise years ago?

Is their a secret everyone knows about except me?

Or am I just going crazy?

~Percy Jackson

* * *

**So, basically, yeah. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	12. Chapter 12

***Spoilers for House of Hades!* **

Dear Fanfiction,

Poor Nico. He has to deal with the fact that Percy is with Annabeth and he loves her very much. But what could I say? Would you be surprised if you found out one of your friends has a crush on you? And they are the same gender as you?

Pretty scary.

~Jason Grace

* * *

**Can you all please review? It seems that no one likes this story. As I said before, please?**

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Fanfiction,

You wouldn't believe it. The people on iFunny (it's an app) had voted that team Leo is way better than team Jason or team Percy!

*awkward silence*

Okay, okay, maybe I was voted the last, but you all don't need to know that! Just remember that I am the sexiest one. ;) Yup, that's right girls! I bet you wanna re-vote now once you've read this chapter.

Go team Leo!

~Leo Valdez

* * *

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Fanfiction,

Why does it seem like I am always portrayed as a bitch or a slut who is trying to break up Percy and Annabeth? Come on, guys. In the end I became an oracle, so I can't date anyone. What have I ever done to y'all?

~Rachel Elizabeth Dare

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**If you have any ideas for this story, send them in! I'm running out!**

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Fanfiction,

You insufferable mortals! Who do you think you are? Trying to post stories on this website that pairs me up with Poseidon and I! If I have to let you know, I will not be gay in a million years!

Thank you very much.

Stupid, incompetent, moronic imbeciles...

~Zeus

* * *

**It's been officially one exact year since I joined Fanfiction! If you don't believe me, why don't you check it out on my profile? **

**I hope I could stay on Fanfiction for my second year in the row. ;)**

**Wish me luck!**

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Fanfiction,

Stop making fun of me. I didn't like it when people exclaimed, "Aw, your a cute cuddly bear!" or "Your the size of an elephant!" Don't you know I have feelings? So you better put a stop to this, and stop creating Fanfics about how I am cute and vulnerable!

Haven't you read the House Of Hades yet? If you have, you would've known that I turned strong and a little bit less bulky because of the blessing from Ares. Sheesh people, you need to read to catch up with what's going on these days.

Goodbye.

~Frank Zhang

* * *

**I was recently in a car accident last night. **

**I don't really want to talk about it, but the driver, which is my mom's friend, her daughter who is my BFF, and I were all okay. The car was damaged pretty bad though, and I almost blacked out. **

**I didn't remember what happened because everything was such a blur, but what I do remember was that my BFF was contacting her dad, her aunts, and the police. I heard yelling coming from outside, cars honking, and people screaming, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Their was a siren in the distance, ambulance blaring, and I was so scared. Thankfully, the driver hadn't hit us on the middle side of the car, cause if the driver did, the car would've flipped us over. **

**God was with us last night, but if he wasn't there, I wouldn't be in this world today. That's why we should appreciate everything we have. **

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	17. Chapter 17

***This chapter is set in the middle of The Son Of Neptune***

Dear Fanfiction,

Do not give me that sympathetic look. I know what your thinking. Just because I used to be the only praetor of Rome, (before Frank came along) I had crushes on two guys who used to be praetors with me. But when they disappeared, or declined my offer, I had the weight of Rome settling on my shoulders.

You don't know how that feels when everyone looks up to you. You feel a pang of pride but also your scared. What if you did something wrong? It will be your fault, wouldn't it?

And don't get me started on Octavian! He sure will not make a good praetor, I'm sure of it.

I'll do anything to stop him from being a praetor. Even if I have to risk my life.

~Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! Everyone is okay, and so am I. **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Fanfiction,

I hate this _damn _holiday. Halloween is for people who doesn't have a social life. Who celebrates this holiday is a hooligan. I mean, what the hell? You can dress up any day of the year any time you want to. And you can get candies from stealing from babies!

Common logic.

But kids won't give a fuck.

I hope you have a horrible Halloween.

~Nico di Angelo

* * *

**I'll answer all of your questions in the next chapter! Sorry about it, but happy Halloween!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Ares,  
How did it feel to be beat by a twelve year old?  
Sincerely,  
Don't kill me

~Dramaqueen5611

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I swear I will kill you every single time you ask me this question! I hate that brat, Perseus Jackson. One day, he will be defeated by me, and then you'll be bowing down to me, instead of laughing because a twelve year old beat a god who's a million times that powerful.

Watch what you say, punk.

~Ares

* * *

**Any more questions, guys? I will gladly... I mean the characters will gladly answer them. Send them in! **

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Percy,  
How do you feel about having a sister?

-Ava, daughter of Poseidon

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I haven't really thought about it... but I guess it would be cool. Having another sibling besides Tyson, I won't be lonely anymore! I mean, Tyson is great, no doubt, but now he works under the depths of the ocean with the other Cyclops, and I sometimes feel alone. But still! Having another sibling... that's awesome!

~Percy Jackson

* * *

Dear Annabeth,  
How would you react if Percy tried to stand up for you? Would you be mad or happy?

~Who cares

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I would be angry. I mean, he knows I could stand up for myself. For the love of the gods, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Besides, I do have some surprises up my sleeves.

~Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Percy and Nico,  
Why do you want to eat burgers, pizzas etc. so much? Are you addicted to them or something?  
Couldn't you have like, a casserole? And you definitely need to eat fruits and berries. You don't want scurvy, now do you? Since it's not an infection but simply lack of vitamin C, I suppose you can fall for it, despite having godly fathers. Not so long ago some sailors even died of it...

~Finwitch1

* * *

Dear Fanfiction, (**Nico in bold, **_Percy in italics_)

**What kind of question is that? I love burgers and pizza, so don't go and critic the way I like to eat! **_Don't mind him, guys. He's just always dark. But to answer your question, we're not addicted to burgers and pizza. What Nico had said was true. It just taste good! Like, the gods food! _**A casserole? Gah! Not my type. I do eat fruit, just not all the time. **_You don't eat fruit! Your so pale! And the word scurvy sounds familiar, what is the definition?_ **It says the definition right there! ****No wonder Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain...**

~Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson

* * *

Dear Thalia,  
Have you ever wished that your were part of the seven?

~Pineconeface666

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Truth be told... not really. I don't want the weight of the world resting on my shoulders, and people looking up to me... I mean, I sympathize the seven of the prophecy, but you can't change it now. You have to stick to what the Fates had chosen you for.

~Thalia Grace

* * *

Dear Reyna and Leo,

What will you name your child? If it's a girl, will you name her after Leo's mother?

~Jimanji-Faronix-Zonata

* * *

Dear Fanfiction, (**Reyna in bold, **_Leo in italics_)

**I will not have a child with that Latino! **_I feel so loved... _**It wouldn't do me or the world any god, just utter chaos. **_But if we did have a kid- _**God forbid! **_-would you name our daughter after my mom? _**I am not really sure how to answer that, but right now, I am a praetor of New Rome. And, unfortunately, so is Frank. I don't have time to... make kids... or name them after the fathers mom, so goodbye! **_Gosh, she's hot when she's mad. _**LEO!**

~Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano & Leo Valdez

* * *

Dear Hades,  
How does it feel to know that your brothers broke the oath they made you take twice?  
From Nike goddess of luck  
P.S. Your nephews and niece are with their fathers ready to attack you, Poseidon.

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I feel angry. How dare they! I am the only loyal one who has not broke any oath, yet. Lets just hope their is not a yet coming soon into this life of horror.

What has any of this got to do with Poseidon? He broke it once, but Zeus... he broke it twice! When I get my hands on that foul god...

~Hades

* * *

Dear Nico & Thalia,

Yes, there are TONS of Thalico stories out there, but these are desperate times my friends, you know, with Nico being gay and all. PEOPLE ARE SCARED! I often have night terrors with myself about Nico and Percy. YAK! Blah! Dog lips! Ew.

Just accept the fact that people hate Perco! I hate it, I know you two hate it. I can't stand to look at the pictures of Nico and Percy kissing. I nearly puked.

I miss the old Nico.

~LUVPeanutButter

* * *

Dear Fanfiction, (**Nico in bold, **_Thalia in italics_)

_Listen to me, Nico and I will never be a couple! EVER! _**I really hate Rick Riordan. **_And I hope your kidding that Nico actually likes that Seaweed Brain... gah! _**Me... too. **_What is wrong with people these days? *shudders*_

Nico di Angelo & Thalia Grace

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

How's the rebuilding of Olympus going?

Sincerely,  
Venturian Girl

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Well, if you kind of not have noticed... we are on the verge of saving humanity here! We have to go to Greece, and defeat Gaea! And your asking me about Olympus?

~Annabeth Chase

* * *

Dear Leo,

No way are you as fab as me. Deal with it, okay?

From Selene's Child

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Well, since I am a guy... I can't be fabulous. Like Sharpay or you, for instance. No, a guy can't be fabulous. Not in a hundred years. But they can be awesome, like me.

~Leo Valdez

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I've wrote for this fanfic... **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12 **


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Thalia,  
How does it feel to be the new leader after Artemis?  
Sincerely,  
A potential Hunter

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I feel honored and all. It is a lot of work, even if all of the other hunters is looking up to you. But, Artemis is a great goddess, no pun intended, and she's really nice. Don't doubt it though, believe it. Overall, I really like my new job, and I hope it stays that way.

~Thalia Grace

* * *

Dear Percy,  
Are you as disgusted as I am that Rick Riordian wrote that Nico had a crush on you? I almost stopped reading the House of Hades because of it!

~Who Cares

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Yep. I really am disgusted. But who can control their feelings? I mean, come on, first Rachel likes me, than Reyna, now Annabeth, and Nico, too? I guess you could all say that I am irresistible. But don't tell Annabeth this. She'll probably kick my butt.

~Percy Jackson

* * *

Hey Leo!

You da man! Anyway, two questions: 1. How do you plan on returning to Calypso, and 2. Are you going to rebuild Festus a dragon body?

~jmc42199

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Thanks, yo! I know I am da man! Come and join the Leo Club! Yeah, baby!

Anyway... Question #1: Well, after this war is over with Gaea, and her brethren, (hopefully we win this war), I'm going to find a way back to Ogygia! Besides, I had promised it on the River Styx. Haven't I? It'll probably take me weeks, but I know I can do it. I am Leo, for crying out loud!

Question #2: No way. It was a blessing from my dad, and Festus makes a good automation for our ship. He's the best, and I don't want him going through that pain ever again.

Well, that's it for now! But I'll be back soon, babes! Miss me?

~Leo Valdez

* * *

**I'm sick with the virus. Can things get any worse? **

**R&R!**

**~GreekMythologyFreak12**


End file.
